My Best Friend Is A Monster
by Ozzy000
Summary: Elsa has been through too much. They hit her, they cut her, they make her bleed. They slap her, the kick her, they make her cry. They hate her, they doubt her, and now she understands that she's not a regular person. Shes a freak that no one will ever love, exept for her sister. But is it too late to save her from a painful death?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to: My Best Friend Is A Monster (R&R 'read and review')**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**_-Ari_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ok?" Anna asked, slightly worried.<p>

_'I never did anything wrong' _Elsa thought '_Their all right, I'm a freak_' the tears that stung in the corners of her eyes fell down her face, falling onto her shirt as she held her knees to her face.

"Elsa?"

"L-Leave, ok?" Elsa managed to cough up a few words in between her whimpers and sniffles.

"We can talk about it-"

"Leave me alone!" she cried, throwing a spare math text book at the closed door.

"Let me in!" Anna responded, knocking on the door harder.

"I can't..." she whispered, her voice cracking as she attempted to conceal the tears that now were flowing down her face.

"I know you want to be alone but I don't really care about what you want right now so I'm going to come in your room and we're going to talk it out"

She opened the door ever do slightly and saw her sister, laying on her blue bed with her arms clutching a pillow.

"Are you ok?"" Anna asked, now standing in the open doorway.

no response.

"I'm sorry for not finding you right away, I didn't expect you to be hiding in a tree"

no response.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" Anna said coming over and sitting on the bed.

"Hans happened..." that was all she really needed to say, she was the freak of the school and everyone picked on her for no reason.

"What did he do?" she asked.

_Bzz Bzz Bzz_

Anna took her phone out her pocket. She read the first few lines but couldn't read anymore

_Look! I took a picture of freakbag hiding in a tree! She won't come down and play with us because she's not human enough. Freakbag? more like Tree Freak! _

"Thats so mean..." she gasped, anger now stirring within her.

"No, he's right" Elsa rolled over onto her back, not crying as badly as a few minutes ago "I'm a freak, and nothing can change that-"

"Stop saying that about yourself! Your not a freak!"

"Thats easy for you to say..." Elsa clutched the pillow tighter, doubting she'd ever be able to accept herself as a normal person.

"Stop fighting me" Anna said narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are" Elsa looked up at her sister who starred back at her coldly.

"but I'm not-"

"Yes you are..." Anna's voice just kept getting louder every time Elsa had something to say.

What were they going to do, Elsa wasn't a open book, she was a very closed in and personal person.

"I don't even know why you came in... I'll never be good enough for you-"

"Stop doubting yourself" she interrupted.

"Leave me alone! Please-"

"No..." Anna leaned over her sister and starred into her cold icy blue eyes that seemed so hollow, so scared, so helpless.

"Your not good enough for me..." Elsa's eyes widened, tears were know glistening in her eyes again.

"You are a freak, and all you do is cry about your problems, and you say things about your self so people feel bad but when they say it back and its true, you just crumble like the worthless piece of trash you are"

She laid looking at her sister with a blank expression, a silence falling over the room before anyone could reply.

"I... I'm a monster!" she yelled, knowing everyone of those facts were true.

She wasn't good enough for anybody, she was a freak, and she did cry about her problems, and she was a worthless piece of trash.

"But guess what Elsa, your my sister, and your my best friend" Anna smiled.

"W-What?"

"And if your a monster, and your my best friend, then my best friend is a monster"

They starred at each other, not knowing what to say next.

"I'm a big scary monster that hides under your bed and tickles your toes when you sleep" She said, smiling just a bit.

"Your the big monster that I'm coming to hug for comfort" Anna opened her arms and attempted to hug her sister.

"No! Get away!" Elsa cried, crawling away from her sister.

"Whats wrong?" She asked but it was too late, Elsa had ran out the room and locked herself in the bathroom.

_What did I do? Did I say something wrong?_ Anna sat on the bed thinking for a minute, hesitantly proceeding to walk back to her room to her own bed.

"Well..." Anna said as she stopped at the bathroom "Your not afraid of what others think, your afraid of your self"

That was true, Elsa was afraid of herself. Afraid of her platinum blond hair, afraid of her hollow blue eyes, afraid of death. No one knew what people actually did to hurt her. They just think people are calling her 'freakbag' and 'Ice Queen' just to be mean, but she got those names much harsher than anyone could think. She looked in the mirror at her reflection.

_Fear...Fear...Fear... _

the words chanted in her head, getting louder as she reached down and began to pull up her shirt.

_FEAR... FEAR...FEAR..._

she pulled it up over her stomach not wanting to looks down.

**_FEAR...FEAR...FEAR..._**

She began to tear up as the words were now causing her a massive headache. She still slowly was taking off her shirt hesitantly.

_**FEAR!**__** FEAR!**__ **FEAR!**_

Now she was full on crying, looking in the mirror at her wounded body. So many scars, most of them maybe a few days old. There were open gashes across her stomach, one fairly deep while others had just punctured deep into her skin. Blood dripped down onto her pants, then to the floor. She cried as she looked over all the deep cuts that were placed over her torso. She was afraid to die, afraid one day Hans wouldn't just continuously hit her with a baseball bat or break glass bottles on her head, but one day he'd actually kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I wrote most of this on a toilet so if it 'stinks' beware (Get it, if it stinks?). So R&amp;R because I really want reviews on this story. PM me or something and tell if you like it if you want. This story might link up to ITSTC in a few ways but other than that, its really different. Chow out!<strong>

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to: My Best Friend Is A Monster chapter 2! (R&R 'read and review')**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**_-Ari_**

* * *

><p>Elsa sniffled as she stood in the middle of the bathroom, glaring into her dark lonely reflection. She looked into her own eyes. They were a dead icy blue, tired bags under her eyes defining the bright color. Her eyebrows always seemed to arch in fear, making her always look worried.<p>

_"Your not afraid of what others think, your afraid of your self" _Her sisters voice played in her head making her want to hide in the deepest darkest place ever created.

Elsa looked at the door, she wanted to go out. Her throat tightened in disagreement.

_Don't leave this room! _A voice yelled inside her head, giving her second thoughts about going out the tall white door.

But she ignored that and began to reach towards the door that suddenly seemed several miles away. She was so close yet so far away.

Her sisters footsteps stopped at the bathroom door, a loud harsh knock on the door.

"Open up" she commanded sternly, a slight bit of anger in her voice.

"Anna... I can't-"

"Open this door right now!" the doorknob shook violently.

"N-No!" The door clicked but Elsa's reaction was too quick, she ran forward and pushed the door back closed, locking it instantly.

"Elsa! ELSA!" the creeks of the soon to be splintered door screeched in her head, causing her to step back in worry.

"Please! Don't open it!" Elsa said, now on the verge of tears as she heard keys being put into the door.

Anna forcefully opened the door and walked in.

Elsa crumbled to the floor as tears spilled from her empty eyes, not even attempting to look at her sister.

"Elsa..." she chocked, wide eyed as she looked over the bloodied floor and her beat up and bruised sister.

The blond cried even louder, balling her hands into fist as she hugged herself on the floor.

**_Bzz Bzz Bzz_**

_4:07 Dosish: I saw that post, I'm coming over to talk to her_

Anna's eyes lowered, she looked over her sister who was in complete depression.

"These might get infected..." Anna started "We need to get you to the ER"

Elsa cringed as she threatened to keep the tears in, it was so hard not to just let it go.

"No!" she cried "I don't want to go!" her voice was hoarse and sounded painful.

"Elsa were going no matter what you say" Anna responded, getting back a serious face.

"No, please!" Elsa's breathing got heavy suddenly, making it sound like she'd just ran a marathon.

"C'mon, lets go" Anna bent over and grabbed her sisters arm.

Elsa began to scream in protest, high pitched sounds of denial.

"Stop screaming!" She yelled, attempting to pull the cranked up blond to her feet.

Elsa turned around and pushed the red head into the door, running up the stairs shirtless as the doorbell began to ring.

Anna shook her head and went downstairs to the answer the door. She pulled the handle and the door swung open.

"Reddie!" the auburn haired girl screeched happily, hugging her tightly.

"I need your help, Its about Elsa" Dosish's over exaggerated smile turned to a serious stern expression.

Dosish pushed Anna to the side and ran up the stairs, knowing exactly where the fearing young girl was.

Once they got to the top story of the house, Dosish opened the door slowly.

And no kidding, Elsa lay on her bed shaking as she held a picture of her parents up to her chest.

"This is going to take a bit of convincing" Dosish swallowed, nervously walking into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Hope you enjoy and hope it doesn't 'stink' again, lol. <strong>

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to: My Best Friend Is A Monster chapter 3 (R&R 'read and review')**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**_-Ari_**

* * *

><p>There was another ear bursting scream as the needle pierced her skin for one last time, Dosish using most of her strength to hold the blond down.<p>

"Ok! She'll just have to rest for awhile, she shouldn't move around alot and whatever caused this, I'd not do it again" The doctor, Maleficent, said with a reassuring smile.

Once she walked out, Dosish starred at the door for a while with coffee in one hand as she sat in the black seat foe waiters.

"Wait... wouldn't it be cool if she had horns?" Anna laughed at her friends fantasizing question then looked over to her sister, who starred at the grey roof of the room.

"Hey Ice Queen" She commented as she walked over.

Elsa ignored them and turned her face the opposite direction.

"Why are you ignoring me?" She asked, walking over to the other side of the bed and kneeling down to her sisters level.

"I-I said I d-didn't want t-to come h-here" The blonde stammered, another shot of pain rushing through her stomach.

"If you didn't come here you injuries could of got infected and you could of died"

_Fear... Fear... Fear... Death... Death... Death..._

The voices were back, the several creepy voices that all talked together as if they were singing a song.

"Please don't let him kill me! Don't let me die!" Her icy blue eyes shot up to her red headed sister's warm teal ones.

"What!?" Dosish dropped her coffee in shock and it fell into her pelvic area.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" The auburn head jumped from her seat and stood awkwardly, the brown liquid dripping from in between her pants.

"Wait... who's going to kill you-" Anna stopped, chocking on her words.

It hit her harder than a thousand bricks, she knew exactly who was doing this and he was up for a serious beating.

* * *

><p>"WESTERGAURD!" the auburn haired man turned from his locker to be greeted by a pumped up ginger.<p>

"Hello ms Orien" He responded innocently.

"Oh your going to wish you were never born!" He stumbled backwards as she came charging forward.

People turned and before they knew it, Anna was on top on Hans punching him continuously.

" . . .Crap!" she said between punches, hearing the cracking of his jaw every time she went back down at his face.

"Orien! Anna Orien!" The principle, Mr Mouse (He's a human though), yelled walking up to the two.

Anna lifted off of him, not regretting what she had just done.

"To my Office **NOW**!"

* * *

><p>"You punched this poor boy for no reason!" The jet black haired man yelled, starring at the redhead who sat by her sister.<p>

"No! There is a reason! He was stabbing Elsa and crap!" Anna said, jumping up from her seat.

He put on a '_Yah, like I haven't heard that before_' face then responded sternly.

"If anything that bad happened, Ms Orien right here would of said something"

"Oh Oh! She can tell you right now!" Anna looked at her sister with a smile "Go on!" she said looking between the blonde and the principle.

Elsa looked down into her lap, twisting her fingers in her hands.

"Did the man, Hans Admiral Westergaurd, hurt you in anyway Ms Elsa Orien?"

"Truthfully..." Anna's face lit up and waited for her to continue "N-No, he has never touched me or hurt me in any way..."

"See Anna, I know when you aren't being truthful, now you have four in school suspensions" Anna sharply looked at her sister who didn't even try to look at them.

"You are dismissed" He said, taking out a pen and pulling out a piece of paper.

Anna rushed up and began to follow Elsa out the door but was called to sit back down.

"You are in big trouble for trying to use your sister to lie Orien" He said while keeping both eyes on her paper.

"I swear, I'm telling the truth! I can take a picture of the scars-"

"Do you know how many pictures of cuts are on the internet?" He asked.

"Too many?" She responded unsure.

"Exactly" He looked up and frowned at her.

"Are you... are you about to cry?" She sniffled and tried to hide it but she couldn't.

"I'm just so scared I'm going to loose her! I don't want her to die! She's all I have left..." The last part she whispered.

He now could clearly tell she was telling the truth, and she wasn't faking at all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bzz Bzz Bzz<strong>_

_6:45 Dosish: Hows your back? Are you in pain?_

Elsa lay in her bed downed about the lies she had told the principle.

_6:47 Elsa: Everything hurts_

_6:50 Dosish: Take an Advil _

_6:53 Elsa: I already took two O_O_

_6:56 Dosish: Take more 030_

_6:59 Elsa: I'm not going to abuse my pills Dosish_

_7:03 Dosish: Well, I have to go, hope you feel better snowflake_

_7:05 Elsa: Bye Doshie_

She was interrupted by the sounds of honking and chattering coming from outside the house. Elsa walked over to the window, only to find such a rare sight. Two large white trucks, three long black ones, and a grey one had came and parked in front of the building.

Her principle's car pulled up along with them.

_Are they hit-man!? He called them to kill me didn't he!_ But they werent hit-men, hit-men didn't have giant over exaggerated cameras and they didn't have fat microphones. And there was one thing that no hired killer would have... they wouldn't have large white cars that said **NEWS**...

* * *

><p><strong>Been working on this throughout the day because I got really sick and had to stay home from school, Maybe I'll update ITSTC soon but hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Shoutout to Aggregate Dragon for R&R'ing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, _**_**nor e**_**_ver will, own Disney's Frozen, Elsa, Anna, Hans, Kristoff, Sven, Idunn, Akthar, Gerda, and Kia. I only own Tori, Toby, Koda, Dosish,Feeshik, and any other stupid named characters I can come up with_**

**_-Ari_**

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" a high desperate voice hollered from the door.<p>

She turned from the window and stared not knowing what to do.

"Why are the News here?" She called back half way panicking about the two large News trucks outside her home.

"They came to ask you for information about Hans" She sounded so happy, so relieved about this but not knowing she had made everything worse.

"No! Make them leave immediately!" Elsa said, fear stained in her voice.

"W-What? No! They want to help us-"

"No! They just want to make drama out of my life!" Elsa interrupted.

"I'm coming in!" Anna rushed into the room ignoring what her sister had said.

"I won't talk to them!" Elsa said, her voice high and scared.

"Yes! You must!" Her sister said, stepping forward.

"N-No!" She stammered, backing away in fear.

_Your sister will cause your death, but you can kill her first_ the voices laughed as they said the last part.

Elsa's eyes darted to a large glass bottle then back at her sister.

_Kill her, enjoy seeing horror in her eyes as you run at her with that bottle then bash it against her head! _Her inner voices were enjoying saying this. They were happy to invade her mind and make her think horrible things.

Before she knew it, she was holding a large glass bottle between her palms. Her feet began to drag her from under, now moving quickly across the wooden floor.

There it was, the moment when she saw fear in her sister's eyes. She dropped the bottle and it shattered in between them.

Anna was only a few inches from Elsa's face as they starred into each others eyes. The blonde began to tear up and pushed past her sister, running out of her room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elsa opened the front door to be greeted by a large bright light and several microphones<p>

They attacked her with questions she didn't want to answer.

They grabbed her, the pulled her, they snatched her.

She was to scared to move but ended up pushing through the violent news crew and she began to run, running far away from her home, far away from her sister, far away from school.

* * *

><p>The sky was getting dark, stars splattered over the dark canvas. Elsa was lonely and scared, she had walked for hours upon hours until she was in a large neighborhood she couldn't identify. In the distance a large golden sign gleamed in the moon light. Once she walked over the fancy letters spelled out "Arendelle".<p>

"Arendelle?" She questioned, squinting her eyes.

She could hear loud music playing as a car slowed down beside her. The black window rolled down to reveal a familiar face.

"Snowflake?" Dosish looked stunned from the window.

"D-Dosish!?" Why was her best friend in a rich neighborhood?

"What are you doing in Arendelle?" Dosish asked with a smile.

"N-No! What are you doing in Arendelle!" Elsa responded, walking over to the large car.

"Sweetie I live here, my parents are rich hun" Elsa grinned at those awkward nicknames then thought of why she was in this large town.

"So why are you here Orien?" Elsa twisted her hands in her pockets.

"Ok, I ran away from home..." she sniffled.

"Oh Elsa..." Dosish sighed "Come on, you coming to my house sweets" Elsa walked over to the black limo and got in greeted by two of her other friends, Tori and Koda.

"So..." Tori started as the car began to drive again "What do ya'll want for dinner?" for some reason they looked at Elsa for an answer.

"Burger King! Or pizza!" Koda said licking her lips.

"Or Wendy's! Or McDonalds!" Tori added.

"Or OMG burger!" Dosish laughed.

"Or Chilies..." Elsa chimed in a bit quieter.

"Ya know what, were getting pizza" Dosish announced, telling the limo driver to go a little faster as her house appeared in the distance.

"What are we going to watch? We need a movie to watch!" Koda said dramatically, lolling out her tongue as if she was a tired dog.

"The Fault In Are Stars" Dosish responded with a smile as they pulled up to the house.

* * *

><p>"O-Oh god" Tori moaned as she wiped tears from her eyes.<p>

"That was so sad!" Koda cried along with her.

"Now I want to hug you guys!" The three huddled together and squeezed into a warm hug.

They peeked over at Elsa who was half way asleep leaning on the side of the couch.

_**There is a male at your door, red uniform, about 23 years old, holding five large thin boxes and two small ones, he has a black hat.**_

the house system interrupted their feels and Dosish went up to pay for the pizza.

"Thanks!" Dosish smiled as she closed the door with her free hand and walking into the large living room.

"Pizza!" Koda and Tori cheered as the boxes were set down in front of them.

A few minutes after they dug in, they looked at Elsa. She looked sick, hollow yet stable.

"You wanna eat?" Dosish asked after taking a loud deep swallow.

"n-not really..." She responded softly.

Her eyes glowed with faint hope, devastation drawn on the bright blue orbs.

"Are you ok?" Koda asked as Elsa seemed to shake, trembling with some sort of fear.

She clenched her jaw, locking it in place as the room seemed to get colder. She wrapped her blue hoodie tighter around her torso, remembering her scars.

"Elsa?"

no response.

"Elsa are you ok?"

no response.

"Els-ELSA!"

A red liquid dripped from her mouth down onto her shirt, tears glistening in her hollow eyes.

_Pain... Pain... Pain..._

Her stomach ached and made her want to lay on the floor and sleep for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! Watchin movies and eating pizza in Arendelle must be fun. You guys have to guess why Elsa was being so weird, I'll come up with a reason.<strong>

**R&R!**

**-Ari/Ozzy000**


End file.
